How House Got Five Grand From Wilson
by cindylouwho38
Summary: I've always wondered how House got that 5 grand from Wilson for a new car. Here is how I think it went down. Heh.


I've always wondered exactly how House was able to get that 5 grand out of Wilson for a "new car." This is what I think went down. Heh.

Once Andie had left the hospital, House wasted no time hightailing it out of there himself. He hadn't slept at all the night before, because of the hay fever, and his leg was killing him from all of the standing he had to endure setting up the procedure. And despite all of the Benadryl in his system, he wasn't sure he could even sleep if he wanted to. He could breathe a little better, and decided for some reason to take the idea Andie had given him; to take a walk. Not in a park necessarily, but he decided to take the long route to the bus stop. He knew there wouldn't be many more nice days like this, and despite his misanthropic view on life, he did enjoy the outdoors, just not as much as he used to be able to. And that is when he happened upon the motorcycle shop.

In hindsight, he should have waited. The ride was an amazing head rush, just what he needed after the draining days. However, it certainly didn't do any favors for his allergies, and by the time he got home he was a sniffly, snotty mess. He crashed on the couch, and tried to focus on the random movie that was playing. His mood did NOT improve when he realized he had used the last of the tissues.

He tried to make due with what he had, but the excess excess Benadryl had worn off and the exposure the afternoon was exacerbating his symptoms.

Luckily for him, Wilson was such a good friend. Wilson decided to see how House was doing on his way home from work, after making a stop at the clinic for allergy meds, the store for tissues and soup.

Wilson was glad he did after seeing the shape House was in when he arrived. House didn't answer the door, so Wilson let himself in with his key. House came out of the bathroom at that moment, looking miserable; having tried to steam the congestion out, to no avail.

"Wadt are ybu dbing here?" House managed to get out.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing. Glad I came by. By the sound of it you could use these." Wilson held up the bag with the tissues.

"Danks. I rad oud." House blinked his eyes and made an odd face. "Hod ond."

"Wilson opened one of the boxes of tissues and handed a handful to House who gratefully grabbed them as he went off in a fit of sneezes. Wilson shook his head. "Bless you." House took the box from Wilson, and blew his nose. "Thanks." House finally was able to clearly pronounce words, now that he had been able to blow his nose.

"I brought you some more Benadryl, oral and in a syringe, since clearly huffing whatever it was worked out so well earlier. I brought some Claritin samples, and some soup too. Maybe it will help drain your sinuses; let you get some sleep. House rolled his eyes at the comment, but nodded his agreement and sat down on the couch. Wilson followed after getting spoons for the soup.

The two sat eating their dinner of soup, watching some comedy show rerun., silently, other than House's sniffling obnoxiously and attempting to look pitiful. Wilson was used to House's antics and ignored his pleas for attention. After another sneezing fit, House took some of the Claritin, and accepted Wilson's offer of the Benadryl syringe, hoping to get some sort of relief.

"I thought you were doing better earlier, you certainly sounded better," Wilson asked House. "I was, but I foolishly spent some time outside this afternoon. Must not have been thinking clearly after the cocaine," House said sarcastically. He sniffed and cleared his throat. The soup/Claritin/Benadryl combination was finally helping. "Wanna beer?" he asked Wilson. "Yes, because that goes SO well with all the drugs coursing through your system" Wilson replied. "Yeah get me one too," he added reluctantly.

House returned with the beers and studied Wilson for a moment. "What?" Wilson asked. "Nothing." But House let a sly smile play across his lips, as the cogs in his brain began to turn. I wonder….. he thought. The two sat again, as they normally did, just being in each other's company. They would never admit it to one another, but the fact that they could just sit and be, without having to talk, especially after the past few days with Andie. House knew that Wilson wanted to talk about it; the kids always get to him, but House had other ideas in mind.

"Can I borrow five grand?" House asked Wilson casually.

"Uh, what, NO! What do you need five thousand dollars for?"

"A new, um, car."

"House you have a car."

"I know I do. Winter is coming, I thought maybe I should get something more reliable, safe."

Wilson looked at House. He doubted whatever House wanted the five grand for had anything to do with a new car. "No. You're a department head, you have money, what do you need mine for?"

"I can make it worth your while, Wilson." House turned on the couch to face Wilson, and reached up to caress the side of his face. Wilson turned into the touch, electricity flowing down from the caress all the way through his body.

"While that may be true House, no way I'm giving you five grand."

House only smiled his reply, as he leaned over and pulled Wilson toward him, kissing him deeply, letting his fingers run down the front of Wilson's tie, then down to the bottom buttons, down to the front of his pants, which were starting to become quickly uncomfortable.

"House," Wilson whispered into House's mouth, and then all thought left him, and all blood rushed south, as he saw House get up off the couch and start to bend down between his legs. As House made his way halfway down he winced, stood up, and grabbed Wilson up. "Bedroom. Now." House used this time to pop a Vicodin, and shed one of his shirts.

When they arrived in House's bedroom, House divested Wilson of his shirt quickly, while kissing him deeply, humming against Wilson's lips. The pants and undergarment came next, and before Wilson realized it, House was pinning him down on the bed, his tongue flicking over one of Wilson's nipples. House palmed something into his mouth and continued southward. Wilson looked hesitant for a moment, until he smelled something minty. Wilson moaned, not even realizing he had done so, as House's hand cupped his balls, and began to take his eager, dripping length into his mouth.

House's tongue and the mint sensation immediately sent Wilson shuddering and bucking involuntarily. Wilson ran his hands through House's hair; tensing and clenching like a caged animal. House looked up at Wilson and gave him a comforting look, as if to say it's ok. Wilson relaxed, as House continued to lick and suck, and then he did this thing with his hand on his balls and his tongue on his prick at the same time, and Wilson lost all coherent thought and he was unsure he was going to make this last much longer. "Fuck, House. Ohhhh. Mmmmmm." House smiled around Wilson's erection and continued to suck him off. Only moments later, Wilson came, shuddering, moaning House's name.

House moved up from his position between Wilson's legs, and laid down, his head on Wilson's stomach. Wilson ran his hand through House's hair, and trailed southward from there. He could see, and feel House's erection at this point. House slid his jeans off, leaving nothing but his straining erection for Wilson. Wilson began to take House's length in his hand, caressing him, touching, and encouraging the moans that slipped from House's mouth. It didn't take House long to climax, having been so turned on by Wilson's orgasm. He looked up at Wilson, smiled, and said. "So, that's a yes on the five grand then?"


End file.
